Wojna Domowa cz. 10
Grube, czarne chmury zakryły niebo nad całym miasteczkiem, spowijając CreepyTown mrocznym całunem. Zanosiło się na deszcz- sami mieszkańcy mieli jednak znacznie poważniejsze zmartwienia na głowie. Pomimo faktu że snajper Czarnych Brygad ukryty był w opuszczonym, drewnianym domku ponad 1000 metrów od Vanilla Unicorn, dobrze widział co działo się wokół zabarykadowanego burdelu. Pluton oddelegowany do spacyfikowania buntowniczych mieszkańców podzielony został na cztery, pięcioosobowe drużyny. Pierwsza, prowadzona przez Flavię, wychodziła właśnie zza ruin jednego z domostw, zbliżając się do VU od frontu. Druga i trzecia robiły to samo- odpowiednio z prawej i lewej strony. Czwarta była już bardziej podzielona, gdyż składała się ze strzelców wyborowych, rozrzuconych po dosyć dużym obszarze. Snajper zbliżył oko do celownika i przyjrzał się dachowi. Tuż za bannerem ujrzał....katapultę. Prawdopodobnie drewnianą. Gdyby członkowie Bygad byli normalnymi ludźmi, strzelec z pewnością przetarłby oczy, widząc krzywo sklejoną, archaiczną machinę wojenną. Brygadzistom jednak daleko było do innych ludzi. Snajper szybko przebadał konstrukcję, widząc na niej ślady taśmy klejącej oraz najróżniejszego rodzaju drewna. Za amunicję robiły butelki, najprawdopodobniej wypełnione alkoholem. Strzelec wyborowy natychmiast wysłał Flavii wszystkie potrzebne informację. - Obserwować dach.- nakazała dziewczyna, widząc przy pomocy swoich okularów, jak do zabitego deskami okna podchodzi jedna z kelnerek.- Kiedy zorientują się że już tutaj jesteśmy, będą chcieli uruchomić katapultę. Gdy ktoś się pojawi na dachu, natychmiast zastrzelić. Wszyscy strzelcy wyborowi przyjęli rozkaz. Elfia kelnerka podeszła do okna, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Połknęła głośno ślinę, po czym złapała za mały kawałek drewna i delikatnie go przesunęła. Następnie schyliła się delikatnie i włożyła oko w powstałą w ten sposób szczelinę. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, zobaczyła ich. Zbliżający się do burdelu żołnierze Pierwotni Czarnych Brygad wyglądali niczym uosobienie długiej, bolesnej śmierci. - J...już tu....- wyszeptała Elfka. Dzięki włączonemu systemowi maskowania, Flavia była zupełnie niewidzialna. Dlatego kelnerka nawet nie zauważyła, gdy przyjaciółka Ienstreta zbliżyła się do oka, wyciągnęła swoją Katanę i wbiła ją w nieludzkie oko, przebijając kobiecie czaszkę. Ukryci w środku mieszkańcy CreepyTown widzieli jednak, jak ostrze wychodzi z tyłu jej głowy, rozbryzgując dookoła szkarłatną krew. Gdy sekundę później Flavia wyciągnęła Katanę, ciało Elfki padło bezwładnie na podłogę. - Bloody!- zakrzyknęła skryta za 6 metrowym blokiem lodu Strange. BloodyMushroom, przesiadujący na wyższym piętrze burdelu, zrozumiał sygnał. Wziął głęboki oddech- nadszedł czas by porzucić przeszłość. To co stało się z Reddoshim...tego nie da się naprawić. Trzeba było skupić się nad tym co tu i teraz. Chłopak naciął swój palec, z którego zaczęły wylatywać drobinki krwii. Dzięki wpływowi mocy Bloodiego, krople zaczęły łączyć się w strumień, który wyleciał z ciała chłopaka. Powstała w ten sposób, unosząca się w powietrzu macka posoki uleciała ku górze, przebijając się przez szczelinę w suficie. Sekundę później macka krwii znalazła się na dachu. Snajperzy natychmiast zauważyli ruch i zaczęli strzelać- niewiele to jednak dało. Nim strzelcy wyborowi zdążyli poinformować swoich sojuszników o zagrożeniu, macka owinęła się wokół dźwigni, uruchamiając katapultę. Luźno ze sobą związane butelki poszybowały wysoko w powietrze, obracając się kilka razy a następnie spadając w dół. "Pocisk" zaczął lecieć w stronę drużyny zbliżającej się do burdelu ze strony prawego skrzydła. Brygadziści szykowali się do tego by się rozbiec, nim jednak zdołali to zrobić, butle rozbiły się 3 metry nad ich głowami. Okazało się że nie były wypełnione alkoholem a brokatowym proszkiem. Powstała kilka metrów nad ziemią eksplozja cisnęła żołnierzami w ziemię, a rozbite szkło z zawrotną prędkością rozleciało się po całej okolicy. Jednemu z żołnierzy wbiło się ono w ramię, drugiemu ledwie musnęło maskę. - Powstać!- nakazał sierżant, wyróżniający się mundurem typu Dowódca. Trójka żołnierzy wypełniła rozkaz natychmiast. Czwarty z żołnierzy natomiast wyciągał przed siebie, jakby próbował coś zasygnalizować. Sierżant przyjrzał mu się i zobaczył że w krtani wciąż leżącego Pierwotnego odłamek szkła. Teraz nie trzeba było żadnego rozkazu. Sierżant i trójka żołnierzy biegiem ruszyła w kierunku burdelu- kilka sekund później ich leżący towarzysz padł martwy, a obecny w jego ciele emiter eksplodował. - Gotować się!- zakrzyknęła Strange, kucając i wyciągając pistolet skałkowy. Piraci oraz pracownicy VU na zmienę kiwali głowami i połykali głośniej ślinę. Wszyscy byli skryci za stworzoną na szybko barykadą ciągnącą się przez pół pomieszczenia, którego centralną część stanowił bar. Wzrok wszystkich skupiony był na drzwiach wejściowych do burdelu- jego najsłabszej części. Drzwi zostały wstawione naprędce a ich słabą wytrzymałość tylko nieznacznie poprawiał fakt, że bywalcy burdelu zabarykadowali je wszystkimi cięższymi meblami. Gdy wszyscy byli skupieni na tym jednym punkcie, uderzenie przyszło z zupełnie innej strony. Jeden z Brygadzistów zdołał dobiec do szczeliny przez którą wcześniej wyglądała Elfka, wrzucając do środka granat błyskowy. Strange, słysząc ruch w okolicach okna natychmiast odwróciła się i oddała strzał. Ciężko powiedzieć czy trafny. - Strange!- zakrzyknął skryty na półpiętrze Renzan, widząc toczący się granat. Było już za późno. Granat wybuchł, a błysk rozległ się po całym pomieszczeniu, całkowicie bądź częściowo oślepiając wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Pracownice przybytku z przerażeniem padły na ziemię, natomiast Strange i jej załoganci zaczęli strzelać w okolice drzwi, spodziewając się że zostaną wkrótce wyważone. Czarne Brygady miały ich jednak znów zaskoczyć. W czasie gdy ostrzał skupiony był na drzwiach, Cięzkozbrojny żołnierz kucnął przy jednej ze ścian i uruchomił Rozszczepiacz Cząstęczkowy. - Przestańcie strzelać!- zakrzyknęła wciąż oślepiona Strange. Piraci wykonali rozkaz. Dźwięk który słyszała piratka był...dziwny. A biorąc pod uwagę sytuację- wszystko co dziwne, było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Zmrużyła więc oczy i skierowała wzrok w stronę z której dochodził wspomniany dźwięk. W tej sytuacji były zarówno dobre, jak i złe wieści. Dobre- częściowo odzyskała wzrok. Złe- ściana już nie istniała. Kucający Ciężkozbrojny z pewnym trudem wstał, a stojący obok niego Pierwotni wycelowali i otworzyli ogień. Czwórka skrytych za barem piratów została od pasa w górę przedziurawiona, a ich strzelby i Automaty Duera upadły na podłogę. Demonica-striptizerka, kucająca dotąd w przerażeniu za barem, wstała, chąc krzycząc że się poddaje. Po strzale w bok i lewę ramię padła na podłogę, nie mówiąc już nic. Inni załoganci oraz część pracownic oczywiście otworzyli ogień, jednak Brygadziści zdołali odskoczyć, unikając trafienia. - Renzio!- zakrzyknęła Strange. W tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy. Najpierw lekko kuśtykający sierżant wrzucił przez szczelinę granat odłamkowy. Chwilę po tym zza osłony delikatnie wychylił się Cięzkozbrojny, szukając następnego celu. Najważniejsze było jednak trzecie wydarzenie. Renzan zeskoczył z półpiętra po czym rozłożył skrzydła i wyciągnął przed siebie swoje szpony. Poruszając się z niemałą prędkością uderzył w niecodziennych rozmiarów bryłę lodową, za którą chowała się Strange. Dzięki temu aktowi bryła ruszyła w kierunku dziury stworzonej przez Rozszczepiacz. Wrzucony do pomieszczenia granat odbił się od tworu magii Renzana, wypadając na zewnątrz. Cięzkozbrojny który wychylił głowę szybko tego pożałował- gdyż brutalnie zderzyła się ona z wypadającą z burdelu bryłą. - Gotowa?- spytał Renzan, lądując na podłodzę i patrząc na Strange. - Jakbyś w ogóle musiał pytać.- odpowiedziała piratka, w momencie gdy granat eksplodował, powodując niemałe zamieszanie wśród Brygad. Plany rzucenia się na żołnierzy Ienstreta szybko napotkały małą przeszkodę. Ani półsmok ani Syrena nie zauważyli, jak pod ich stopami znalazły się dziwne, metalowe dyski. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wyrosły one spod ziemi. - Radzę się nie ruszać.- powiedziała Flavia. Jej obecność w pomieszczeniu była do tej pory ukryta, dzięki systemowi maskującemu Kombinezu "Łowca". Teraz jednak, gdy maskowanie zostało wyłączone, dziewczyna stała tuż przed Strange i Renzanem.- Reagują na ruch. - Załoga!- zakrzyknęła Strange, nie ruszając się nawet o centymetr. Wykorzystując fakt że Brygadziści byli nadal w pewnym szoku po "akcji z bryłą i granatem" i nie prowadzili ostrzału, piraci skierowali swoją broń w kierunku wysłanniczki Yena. Ta jednak bezrefleksyjnie wyciągnęła swoją Katanę. - Myśli że się przestraszę?- pomyślała Strange. Groźba nie miała jednak dotyczyć bezpośrednio Strange. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jeśli Flavia przystawi ostrze do gardła piratki, ta i tak nakaże swoim załogantom strzelać. To nijak nie rozwiązywało sprawy. Dlatego dziewczyna przystawiła Katanę do gardła stojącego obok Renzana. ''- Dziwka.''- pomyślała Strange, po czym powiedziała.- Opuścić broń! - Ale...- powiedział jeden z piratów. - Kocie...- szepnął Renzan. - Opuścić broń!- wydarła się Strange. Załoganci wykonali rozkaz. Flavia uśmiechnęła się usatysfakcjonowana, gdy przez szczelinę w burdelu zaczęli wchodzić żołnierze, mający na celowniku podwładnych piratki. - Ta Wojna Domowa....- powiedziała dziewczyna.- Jest już skończona. - AAAAAAA!- wydarł się Przemek. Quint z całą pewnością się nie oszczędzał. Nie chodziło nawet o takie szczegóły jak prawe, podbite oko czy fakt że z powodu nadmiaru krwii na ciele, jego włosy przybrały znacznie ciemniejszy kolor. Bardziej rzucał się w oczy fakt, że chłopak został przybity. Dosłownie. Przemek skrzywił się z bólu. Kilka chwil wcześniej Quint rzucił chłopakiem o Sklepik, po czym złapał go za nadgarstki, wyciągnął je nad głowę Reinkarnatora, złączył a następnie przebił znalezionym w okolicy metalem. - Teraz nie możesz użyć swoich mocy.- powiedział lekko zdyszany smok, odrzucając Kirrę kilka metrów dalej. Chłopak spojrzał w dół. Był trzy metry nad ziemią. Nie musiał z kolei patrzeć w górę- przez wszechogarniający ból był pewien, że pręt został wbity dosyć....dokładnie. - Aż poczułem...nostalgię.- powiedział Przemek, drżącym z bólu głosem. Quint nic nie odpowiedział. - Niech zgadnę: "którego płomienia mam użyć"?- spytał Reinkarnator.- Nad tym się zastanawiasz, Serek? Przemek przymusił się do uśmiechu, chociaż sytuacja zdecydowanie nie była warta zbyt zabawna. Wyglądało na to, że sytuacja może skończyć się na dwa różne sposoby. Pierwszy zakładał długą i bolesną śmierć, bądącą groteskowym połączeniem improwizowanego ukrzyżowania ze spaleniem żywcem. A była to ta optymistyczna opcja! W końcu Twierdza Shiro była połączona bezpośrednio z Zaświatami- chłopak trochę by pocierpiał, ale zdołałby opętać jakieś Yomotsu-shikome i wrócić w przeciągu kilku godzin. Maksimum dwa dni. Spalenie białym płomieniem....to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy. Porównywanie duszy chłopaka do dusz jakiejkolwiek innej istoty mogło być równie akuratne co porównywanie płonącego lasu do drobnej świecy, jednak dusza wciąż pozostawała duszą. Reinkarnator nie miał szans przetrwać trafienia tym rodzajem ognia. A Quint w czasie walki pokazał, że nie zawacha się go użyć. - Jeśli coś Ci to pomoże, to po zwykłym moje ciało będzie dłużej cierpieć.- powiedział chłopak.- Masz do czynienia z ekspertem od palenia żywcem, możesz mi więc wierzyć. - Nie.- odpowiedział natychmiast Quint. Przemek mrugnął kilkukrotnie ze zdziwienia. - "Wybiera Pan odpowiedź A czy B? Nie".- powiedział Przemek. - Nie spalę Cię.- odpowiedział Quint.- Podobnie jak nie zabiję Ienstreta, Flavi ani tego nowego. - To coś nowego.- powiedział z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem Przemek. - Ta cała....farsa zaczęła się, bo ty i Yen zwątpiliście w to miasteczko.- powiedział smok.- Nie żebym wam się szczególnie dziwił. Ta walka, która się teraz rozgrywa, to starcie ideologii. Wasza racja kontra nasza racja. Nawet jeśli któraś ze stron wygra jedną, dwie czy nawet wszystkie bitwy, konflikt się nie zakończy. To nie jest walka o zasoby, pozycje czy terytorium. To wojna ideologiczna. - Nie zabijesz ideologii, Serek.- odpowiedział Przemek, będąc w duchu zaskoczony postawą Quinta. - Nie zabiję fanatyzmu, ale ani ty ani Yen nie jesteście fanatykami.- kontynuował smok.- Zabiorę Cię do Vanilla Unicorn, w takim stanie w jakim jesteś teraz. Zrobię to samo z całą resztą. A potem poddamy was sądowi. Przemek momentalnie wybuchnął śmiechem. - Sądowi?!- zakrzyknął, na zmianę śmiejąc się i krzywiąc z bólu. - Urządzimy wam proces.- powiedział niewzruszony smok.- Najlepiej w Wieży Maga, bardzo symboliczne miejsce do którego zresztą masz hasło. To będzie uczciwy proces, jeśli będzie trzeba możemy ściągnąć prawników z Rzeczypospolitej i Federacji. Pokażemy wam, że się mylicie. Że to miasteczko funkcjonuje. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka, pozostawiając jedynie nieme zdumienie. Jakkolwiek chłopak wątpił w uczciwość potencjalnego procesu tak....gdyby założyć że to wszystko by zadziałało....część argumentów została by wytrącona z rąk Reinkarnatora. Serce chłopaka zaczęło bić trochę szybciej. Przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie było to rozwiązanie idealne. Chciał w końcu zjednoczyć miasteczko- zrobienie z siebie wroga to był jakiś sposób. - Tylko czy jest to rozwiązanie trwałe?- ''odezwał się cichy głosik w jego głowie.- ''Czy po prostu nie spychasz wszystkiego po dywan? Przemek przytaknął samemu sobie. - Muszę przyznać że cholernie Cię niedoceniłem.- powiedział Przemek, opuszczając głowę.- Przyznaję że gdybym to zrobił....do tego wszystkiego by nie doszło. - Masz jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?- spytał niewzruszony Quint. - Zawsze się spóźniasz.- wyszeptał chłopak. Zaskoczony smok zbliżył do niego swój pysk. - Że jak?- spytał gad. Przemek podniósł wzrok, patrząc smokowi prosto w oko. - Nie mówiłem do Ciebie.- rzekł Reinkarnator. - Sieg...- zakrzyknął jakiś głos dochodzący z dechu. Smok podniósł wzrok, jednak jedyne co zdołał zobaczyć był ciężko opancerzony but. Noga Nieogarniętego Marine Zarazy była zbyt blisko pyska Quinta, by ten zdołał uniknąć ataku. Kopnięcie z zaskoczenia okazało się na tyle skuteczne, że z impetem wbiło smoka w ziemię.- Heil! Zaskoczony Quint szybko wstał i się otrzepał. Metr przed nim wylądował z kolei sam Marine. - Co ty tu...- zaczął Serek. Zarazek jednak wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Nim smok zdążył się zorientować, pięść Marine'a uderzyła go w miękkie podbrzusze. Quint skrzywił się z bólu, po czym wyprostował skrzydła i zaczął wnosić się w powietrze. - This shit's gonna have nuts in it!- zakrzyknął Zarazek, skacząc w kierunku smoka. Tym razem Quint był przygotowany. Gdy Marine był już kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią, gad zamachnął się swym ogonem. Zarazek nie miał szans by uniknąć trafienia- przyjął je więc na klatę, w wyniku czego ze znaczną prędkością wbił się, a następnie przebił, ścianę Monasytru. - "Pi...eprzony Tabaluga ciśnie twoim ciałem w bazę wanna-be-Kharleza".- powiedział Marine, wstając i spluwając na ziemię.- Mój horoskop był jednak trafiony. - Miło że postanowiłeś się w końcu pojawić.- powiedział Przemek. Marine miał już coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk. - To nie jest sprawa Federacji, najemniku!- zakrzyknął Quint, unosząc się kilka metrów nad Marinem. - Widzę że Oscypek woli to robić bez gry wstępnej.- powiedział Marine, wyciągając swój sześciostrzałowy rewoler kaliber 44 z amunicją rakietową i wycelowując ją w stronę smoka.- Kilkaset lat ostrej stulei robi swoje. - Zarazek, pamiętaj: zranić, nie zabić.- powiedział Przemek. - Zranić i zabić, przyjąłem.- odpowiedział Marine. Nim jednak mieszkaniec Federacji zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, zrobił to Quint. Smok zanurkował w powietrzu z tak wielką prędkością, że Marine nawet nie zauważył kiedy gad znalazł się obok niego. Serek zamachnął się i wbił swoje ostre szpony prosto w brzuch przeciwnika. Z ran zaczęła z wolna lecieć biała posoka, którą gad niespecjalnie się zainteresował. Marine, nie czując żadnego bólu, raz jeszcze wycelował w smoka, ten jednak wytężył mięśnie i cisnął jego ciałem wysoko w powietrze. - Hej!- zakrzyknął Zarazek, gdy jego ciało z dużą prędkością mijało przybitego Przemka. Ciało mieszkańca Federacji poleciało ponad 15 metrów w górę nim zaczęło zwalniać. Marine zaczął się rozglądać za przeciwnikiem, ten jednak był tuż za jego plecami. Serek docisnął swoje kolano do pleców Marine'a po czym złapał go za jego nadgarstki i zaczął ciągnąć z całych sił. Wynik był raczej prosty do przewidzenia- ręce NMZ oderwały się od reszty ciała, która zaczęła ze znaczącą prędkością spadać na ziemię. Quint uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, gdy zobaczył ranne ciało przeciwnika, wbite w ziemię. Podsumował całą sytuację, bezceremonialnie odrzucając za siebie wyrwane kończyny i otrzepując się z krwii najemnika. - Wstrzymaj płomienie, Serek!- zakrzyknął Przemek, wiercąc się. Pozbawiony kończyn Marine uśmiechnął się, chociaż przez obecność hełmu nie było to takie oczywiste. - Masz już dość?!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna. Satysfakcja przerodziła się we wściekłość. Smok otworzył paszczę, z której wyleciała sporych rozmiarów fala ognia. Płomienie w ułamku sekundy dotarły do miejsca w którym leżał Zarazek- jego masa była tak wielka, że ciało Marine'a od razu zniknęło w tym "wodospadzie żaru". - Już w starożytności ludzie palili ciała zarażonych, wiedząc że wobec potęgi ognia nawet najbardziej zabójcza choroba jest bezradna.- powiedział Quint, odwracając wzrok w stronę Przemka. Ku zdumieniu gada chłopak się uśmiechał.- Co Cię tak bawi? - Nie wiem czy kiedyś Ci wspominałem, ale większość mocy Zarazka pochodzi z jego krwi.- powiedział Przemek.- A ta zwiększa swoje właściwości w zależności od wzrostu temperatury. Zdumiony Quint natychmiast skierował swój wzrok w stronę płomieni. Tak jak można się tego spodziewać, wyszedł z nich Marine. Chociaż cały płonął, nijak nie wydawał się cierpieć. Po wyrwanych kończynach również nie było śladu- zamiast nich pojawiły się nowe. Dokładniej- trzy pary nowych, w pełni sprawnych rąk. Quint skrzywił się w gniewie. To była dla niego osobista zniewaga- nie dość że jego przeciwnik przetrwał atak jego płomienia, to jeszcze wyszedł z niego jeszcze silniejszy! Teraz nie było już czasu na oszczędzanie się. Serek miał zamiar wejść w swoją pełną formę, by przy jej pomocy rozerwać przeciwnika na tak drobne kawałki, że pozbieranie się zajmie mu miesiące! - Zarazek, rana!- zakrzyknął Przemek. Quint instynktownie skierował swój wzrok w stronę odpychającego się nogami od ściany Sklepiku Przemka. Gdy ponownie skierował ją w stronę Marine'a, było już za późno. Zarazek, choć wciąż znajdował się na ziemi, zdołał przebyć dystans wystarczający, by dobrze widzieć plecy smoka. Trzymany w środkowej parze rąk karabin SVU wystrzelił, a kula w niesamowitym tempie wbiła się w ranę na plecach smoka. - AAA!- zakrzyknął z bólu gad, wkładając pazur do rany i wyrzucając z niej pocisk. Smok zanurkował w powietrzu i kierowany czystą wściekłością skierował się w stronę wielorękiego przeciwnika. Było już jednak dla niego za późno. Smokowi zaczęło robić się ciemno przed oczami a jego mięśnie zwiędły. Dlatego zamiast wbić się z impetem w ciało Marine'a, wylądował plackiem na ziemi. - C...co jest?- spytał leżący na ziemi smok, próbując wstać. Ten ruch jednak sprawił, że jego rana zaczęła straszliwie piec. Smok złapał się więc za nią, krzycząc z bólu. - W dzisiejszym "Z kamerą wśród zwierząt z CreepyTown" dowiemy się, jakie są skutki wpakowania smokowi kuli wybrudzonej krwią Marine'a Zarazy.- powiedział NMZ, sięgając jedną z dłoni po leżący na ziemi rewolwer kaliber 44.- A po reklamach autopsja. Nie zapomnijcie przyprowadzić dzieci przez ekrany! Rana zaczęła się rozrastać i ropieć w zastraszającym tempie a ciało drżącego z bólu gada desperacko próbowało wypocić chorobę. Nic z tego. - Prosiłem Cię o coś.- powiedział Przemek, wychodząc zza pleców Zarazka i opuszczając jego lufę. Dodatkowe pary rąk zaczęły powoli znikać, chociaż Marine wykorzystał moment by zrobił potrójne wzruszenie ramionami. - Sorki szefie, ja po prostu naprawdę nienawidzę tego pierdolonego miasteczka.- powiedział mężczyzna. Przemek kucnął przy cierpiącym smoku po czym posypał ranę przezroczystym proszkiem. Quint zakrzyknął jeszcze głośniej, chociaż rana zaczęła się zmniejszać a ropienie zanikać. Po kilku sekundach, które samemu cierpiącemu dłużyły się niemiłosiernie, rana całkowicie zniknęła. Ciężko dyszący smok podniósł wzrok, a jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Reinkarnatora. - Nie martw się, u nas obędzie się bez procesu.- powiedział chłopak. - Skurwy...- Quint nie zdołał dokończyć. Użyty przez Reinkarnatora zielony proszek natychmiast go znokautował. Przemek wstał i wziął głęboki oddech. Miał nadzieję że cała ta sytuacja skończy się jakoś....inaczej. Niemniej problem z Serkiem został rozwiązany. To było najważniejsze. - Yen, jak tam sytuacja?- spytał Przemek, naciskając na przekaźnik ukryty w jego uchu. - Szturm trwa, co najmniej 3 żołnierzy martwych.- ''powiedział Ienstret- ''Zbieram nieco sprzecznych informacji, ale wychodzi na to że Vanilla Unicorn zostało spacyfikowane. Przemek skrzywił się. Nie miał żadnej pewności że tym razem Ienstret mówił prawdę. W grę wchodziła ostra amunicja. Jeśli coś stało się Strange.... Chłopak potrząsnął głową i oprzytomniał. Tam była Flavia- Mroczny był dość inteligentny by nie próbować niczego podejrzanego gdy ona była w to zamieszana. - ''Jak Serek?- ''spytał Ienstret. - Spacy...- powiedział Marine, biorąc głębszy oddech i podnosząc ciało gada.- fikowany! - Słyszałeś.- powiedział Przemek.- Możesz nas... - Szefie, sprawa jest.- przerwał mu Marine. Nim Przemek zdążył spytać o co chodzi, sprawa stała się oczywista. Z chmru wiszących nad miasteczkiem zaczęły padać pojedyńcze kropelki. Problem w tym że nie była to woda. Reinkarnator wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, na którą spadła czerwona kropla. Chłopak potrzebował spojrzeć na to tylko raz, by wiedzieć czym była ta ciecz. Drobny deszczyk szybko zaczął zamieniać się w coś poważniejszego. Nad CreepyTown spadł deszcz krwi. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojna Domowa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures